Love is Blind
by mainekosan
Summary: Some not-entirely-serious takes on not-entirely serious if in one case canon relationships. What do they see in them? Nagi/Tot; Schuldig/Aya the brother ; Omi/Farfarello; Youji/Schuldig and Aya/Aya.
1. Love to Die for

**Nagi/Tot: The Love to Die For****  
**

He can't squish him into the smoothest red paste, starting from his extremities to his less important internal organs to the vital ones, all in order and sooooo slowly. The blood would ruin her dress and it's one of her favourites. The worst part is, he can't even blame him. Fuck it, sure he can.

However, he can absolutely understand him. She's gorgeous, charming, so _alive_. And she even gave him an opening with that stupid stuffed rabbit and what kind of a grown man walks around with a toy?! He suppresses the memories of Masafumi and what Tot told him about him. Again and again.

This is completely different. She's older now, wiser, and most importantly, she has _Nagi_ now. She doesn't need to be paying attention to these substandard humans, the dirty old man that fly to her like bees to honey. She's too sweet for her own good. But he appreciates that part of her, too. Even talking to that jerk, she still finds a moment to check on Nagi and wave. He waves back and, oops, where did that stone come from, Nagi sure doesn't know. Right in the back of the geezer's head. Better than nothing. She looks at him again and then…

That had to hurt. So badly. Well, at least for the moments he had left. Nagi always thought Tot's 'Hello Kitty' purse was terrifying, but it seems like he didn't know half of it. She pushes the kitty's nose and the blades retract back into the ears. Tot's also much, much cleverer than people give her credit for.

She's giggling as she runs to him and then she's in his personal space and all he can see are her large beautiful eyes and her cute nose is touching his and she whispers: "Tot didn't want Nagi-kun to be upset!"

She's perfect.

end


	2. Their Love is so SM

**Schuldig/Ran: Their Love is so S/M**

What's _not_ to love about our dear little tortured Fujimiya Junior? People adore him just for his exterior – they would worship him if they could see what's going on inside of him. He tends to his masochism like it's ikebana, exquisite in it's tortured beauty. His soul looks a lot like dying flowers. Something that could be so beautiful to the horde, but I've turned it into something much more precious. Into something that's beautiful to me. I can't take all the credit. He helps me in every way he can.

He never turns me away. He rationalises that it keeps me away from the innocents, which is a laugh – what's a stain or two more or less in the bigger picture? We are all guilty. Besides, that's not it at all. He would never admit it, but he needs me. Not just for convenient self-flagellation and the pain that he loves so much (almost as much as I love causing it). He needs me to be the excuse for all the wrong turns he made in life. And I don't mind that, either. It gives me that much more power over him and what's another sin? Ich bin Schuldig und meine Seele ist Schwarz.

enD


	3. Leave Your Character at the Door

**Omi/Farfarello: Leave your Character at the Door**

_wtfwtfwtfwtf_

_**AN: Absolutely no OC-ness; cannon compliant.**_

_wtfwtfwtfwtf_

He was so manly. It was the first thing I noticed about him. The muscles and the scars and the knives… I just love a man who knows how to use his hands. Sometimes it seemed like he couldn't wait to get them all over me, but then there was always that annoying carrot-head who came and dragged him away at the most inappropriate moment. Other times, he played hard to get.

But I could see right through him, the intense passionate gazes he threw me, that teeth he showed, I could almost feel them biting into me. Sometimes the passion burned so hot I was sure he was going to explode. I know _I_ was close to combustion every time I got close to him. So he had a bit of a temper. I could get used to that. I could help him burn some of that energy off.

Yes, I know, there was that Ouka thing we had going on, but, you know, a man has needs! Hand holding is all good and well, but is it really so difficult to pay attention to some other parts of my anatomy, too?! I bet Farfarello is great with anatomy. It is sad people had to suffer for that knowledge, but what was done was done and wouldn't it be good if someone profited off it? And just why wouldn't that be me? I think I deserve some happiness, after all the troubles I've seen.

Then he had to go and shoot Ouka. There was no need for that! What was he even thinking? She didn't even remotely look like a nun (angels would weep if they could see that cleavage), so there goes _that_ excuse. OK, maybe I did possibly think it would be good for our prospective relationship if he knew I was a wanted man, but seriously, Ouka was never any serious competition to him.

And she could still be useful to us! It wasn't like I could take him home to dinner with Weiss or with Manx! He seemed to be the kind of man that would clean his teeth at the table and put a knife into his mouth. I would just die of embarrassment! So Ouka could be our beard. _That_ was out now.

Not to mention, now I would have to have a grieving period. It would not be proper to date after your girlfriend has been murdered. Especially not her shooter. For at least a month. I'd need that long to forgive him, anyway. Hot body can only get you so far. He needs to work on his personality and social skills!

But, you know, when he turned and ran away? The tears were gathering in my eyes, so everything was sort-of misty, but, _That Buns_! Delicious.

eNd


	4. Need a Reason?

**Youji/Schuldig: Their Love is so Sexy**

Can't he just enclose a very candid textile-free photo and Schuldig's Yoga instructor certificate? Too shallow? Well... 

He should hate him, he supposes. It's sort of in his job description. But it's hard to hate someone with such a joy for life. Sure, sometimes Schuldig enjoys causing pain and suffering, but he also enjoys just about everything else, the good just as much as the bad, so it probably evens out. He's part what Youji wishes he could be, and part what he fears he is, and that's why he's the only person around whom he can just be himself. No matter what dirty things hide inside him, he knows Schuldig's seen worse, probably done worse, too. No pretence, no masks, no hiding.

And finally… Let's return to that photo, shall we?

EnD


	5. Their Love is so Wrong

**Ran/Aya: Their Love is so Wrong**

He would give anything to get her back, but nothing can touch her here, so that's alright.

He remembers her laugh. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. Just the sound of it could brighten his day and he can still see every minute movement of her lips as they curved into smile. It was like watching sun rise, just more wonderful, since he didn't have to share that with the world. She had such a sunny personality and she loved everybody and everybody loved her, but what they had between them was special. It was like she could feel when he needed her and she was always there for him. Always. In every way he wanted her to be.

It was so from the moment she stepped into his life. That little puff of dark hair, big wide open eyes, tiny fingers, tiny toes. He counted them all, together with his mother. Of course, he couldn't count then, but still, he held every one, touched the little soft wiggling hands and feet, the most perfect in the world, he was sure. He used to watch her for hours when she slept, so peaceful and lovely, his own sleeping princes. His alone. Mother used to smile at them and tell Ran what a good boy he was for taking care of his little sister. He used to promise he'll take care of her forever and his mother just laughed and patted him on the head. Forever. He'd show them. Why would he ever want to stop?

She called him 'Brother' but from her lips it sounded like 'My Hero' and he could see it as clear as day in her shiny honest eyes – he was her hero. She made him feel invincible and he yelled at the girls who insulted her and he got into fights with bigger boys who dared to pull her pigtails. Everything to make her happy, everything to keep her safe.

It was getting more and more difficult as she grew. Every little thing about her was exactly as it should be, she was as close to perfection as a human being could get and even the details that weren't perfect were there just to enhance her appeal, make her more real and approachable. She drew people towards her like a magnet and Ran hated it, hated the unworthy hands that touched her, however vaguely, loathed them for stealing the smiles that were meant for him. And he loved her for understanding that. He loved her even more for spilling ink on the dress of a girl who dared to ask him on a date.

END


End file.
